User talk:Jäzzi/Archive IX
Message from Pokemon ranger dammy (talk) hi im sorry for not listening to the rules of the chat. i've got up to 25 edits now pls im sorry :No. Since you've come onto chat four times without the required edits, and we warned you three times each time, you'll be unbanned in two weeks time. – ''Jäzz '' 19:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) two weeks?! u take ur rules very seriously. c'mon!! :Perhaps you should listen to the rules when you're told the first time. – ''Jäzz '' 20:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) FINE KICK ME OUT OF THIS SITE FOR ALL I CARE!!! RE:Test Wiki I'm sorry, I did not relize this. cXXX, 01:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message from Gokan20 (talk) Is it ok if i put my real name? Gokan20 20:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Gokan20Gokan20 20:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message from Gohan1000 (talk) hey thatt image of s charcter can tell me how to get one Re:Permaban I guess we should talk it over then. What I don't understand is what is the point in deleting their pages. Even if they aren't coming back, what is the point of deleting their userpage? It's not like it's causing any harm or taking up space. It is someone's account, and I don't agree with deleting it. I actually have been meaning to make a forum anyway, so I'll bring this topic up. Please go voice your opinion =] Technology Wizard · talk Message from Sugardapuppy (talk) hello there. i am sugar. i m not sure if you actuallly came to my page or if it was a bot, like on my sims wiki...? any way, bot or not(that rhymed!) thank you for welcoming me. Sugardapuppy (talk) It was a bot, but aside from that, welcome to the wiki and I hope you enjoy your editing here! – ''Jäzz '' 21:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Message from Speedysnitch (talk) Yeah, sorry. I'm just saw it on the Community Messages. Well, thank you for informing me. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one more question, why is there a policy for having 25 edits? I'm not offended by it. Just wondering. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Because we all got sick of users coming onto chat with no edits and never editing. – ''Jäzz '' 23:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I see. Yeah, lots of people don't have any edits and come on chat. I'm sorry I'm asking too much. I would like to ask one more question, do I have to keep editing, when I already have 25 edits? Sorry to bother you. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to, but it'd be much appreciate, considering if you stop at twenty-five, it's clear your motive was to get on chat. – ''Jäzz '' 23:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Message from PerseusJackson (talk) ok, sorry for my rudeness, i was just angry. So how do you customize your chat?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So, never mind I already figured it out lol, So don't botehr telling me to leave it to the chatmods and admins.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Message from Bullet Francisco (talk) Chat, Now, Its Urgent. -- Re: Rights I'd like to see where these rules were established. Technology Wizard · talk :When the first kickban was made on an actual user of this site, they were kickbanned for two weeks. – 'Jäzz ''' 01:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So you have been removing the kickbans for users after 2 weeks? Also, why do you think that all users should be kickbanned for the same amount of time? Technology Wizard · talk :::Considering CXXX's behaviour, and that it's been going on for more than a while, he should be happy that his kickban isn't longer. – ''Jäzz '' 01:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::That didn't answer either of my questions... Technology Wizard · talk :::::Actually, it did. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it were you not to message me again for the night, as I'm going to sleep. – ''Jäzz '' 01:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well since you aren't sleeping, then I will ask for my 2 answers please. I asked if you have been unbanning everyone you ban and why you want to ban everyone for 2 weeks. Technology Wizard · talk :(Reset indent) Do not automatically assume that I'm awake just because I have my browser open. I tend to sleep with my computer on and left the browser up last night. ANYWAYS, the people who deserve the be unbanned, the people who actually have the edits, get unbanned after two weeks. The people without the edits get unbanned when they have the edits. And it keeps a consistent ban period. :Do not ban someone for idling from chat again, idling is allowed, Hstar does it, I do it, Crimson does it, everybody does it. Unless they're idling and their connection is failing, they don't get banned. – ''Jäzz '' 13:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't assume that you were awake. It was obvious since you said "Im going to sleep now", yet you re-added the message to my talk page and ended up chatting some more before you left. Technology Wizard · talk :::I added the message then went to sleep. And then was awaken by a giant bug ._. – ''Jäzz '' 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat For some reason I can't access the chat. Also is there a way to change the editor, to your liking like you can change skins? -- Hstar (Talk) 13:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Your connection was failing in chat so we had to add you to the BannedFromChat right so that we could prevent join/quit spam. It's fixed now. And for the editor, not that I'm aware of. – ''Jäzz '' 13:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Page Feel free to remove me from your friend's list. I will never be your friend again. Technology Wizard · talk :You are being so petty it's not even funny. I only informed Crimson of what Bullet and I were talking about. You're the one causing another drama about it. Because in reality, you're the one who's started the drama. So get yourself away from your computer, because your drama isn't needed. – ''Jäzz '' 18:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't tell me what to do, got it? I suggest removing me fro your friends list, its an embarrassment to you and me. Technology Wizard · talk :::I recommend you don't tell me what to do. I recommend you respect your elders. And I recommend you stop trying to act like you're older than you are. – ''Jäzz '' 18:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC)